


Relapse

by fineladiesofcw



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gaslighting, Light Angst, One Shot, Rose is manipulative, Somewhere between 101 and 103, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineladiesofcw/pseuds/fineladiesofcw
Summary: Rose visits Luisa's apartment to visit her only to find out that Luisa relapsed on alcohol.
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Kudos: 15





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language, and to be honest, I'm not fluent in any of the languages I speak, so... Apologies for any grammatical error or misuse of the vocabulary there might be.

“Did you drink?”

Rose, annoyed, raised her voice. Considering those gin and vermouth bottles on the kitchen counter and that cocktail olive jar which Rose is very sure about someone’s failed attempt to open, and half-peeled lemons, right now Luisa's probably sipping some martini somewhere in the house. It has only been a couple of weeks since she checked out from the rehab.

“Not your business.” 

Luisa yelled through the closed door of the room on the opposite side. Her voice touched on Rose’s nerve; Rose threw her coat and the bag she was holding on the floor and walked towards the room to open the door in one big rough action. Luisa was in the room with her hair tied up in a careless way, wearing a t-shirt and shorts which both of them were running loose on her. Rose could not stand the way Luisa was treating herself so recklessly, so she decided to take the martini glass away from her hand. As the glass she was holding in her hand taken away, Luisa throws that intimate gaze to Rose--which for the record, she did not get intimidated at all, Luisa was too adorable to make anyone got scared--in an attempt to get her glass back. Rose didn’t bother but walked her way back to the kitchen. 

“Rose!”

Luisa grabbed Rose’s shoulder and made her turn back. She was at least four inches shorter than Rose and that looked too lovely in taller woman’s eyes, so Rose forgot the original purpose of her--taking that glass away from Luisa’s hand--for a couple of seconds. She almost gave Luisa back what she was demanding, but soon she got herself together and put her strong face on again. 

“Lu, you promised that this time you’ll not gonna relapse again. How many glasses did you take so far?”

“Why would you care?” 

Rose frowned. Luisa’s breath smells like pure alcohol, first, and second, Luisa’s “Why would you care” really made Rose even more upset than she already was. Rose grabbed Luisa’s left arm as she was making yet another failed attempt for the martini glass. Her arm was fairly warm, which proves Luisa was pretty drunk at this point. “Why would you care?” Rose could let what Luisa just said slip through because she was drunk and probably not gonna remember her saying this next morning.

But she didn’t want to.

“Why would I care?”

Rose's right hand holding the cocktail glass shivered. Being mad at Luisa's behavior towards Rose, who is the only person who actually does care about her, Rose could feel her head cooled down so quickly. 

"There's no need to. Give me that glass back and go to my dad, isn't that the place you truly want to be at?"

"No,"

Rose throws the cocktail glass against the wall. Loud and clear noise of glass shattering made Luisa halfway sober.

"Are you-are you out of your mind?"

Luisa got herself out of Rose's grip and started to pick up broken glass debris from the floor. Surprised by Luisa's unexpected act, Rose grabbed her drunken lover to make her forcefully get away from the broken glass pieces. 

"Don't, you'll going to hurt yourself."  
"Why would you care about me at all!"

Luisa was almost screaming at Rose. 

"Because you're my stepmom? Or my girlfriend? What are you, what kind of justification do you have for you to worry anything about me?"

"Lu, being angry at me won't help you get away from the fact that you slipped."

"I am not trying to get away!"

Luisa's eyes started to wet. 

"Why do we have so many ways to describe our relationship? We're each other's fling, stepfamily, lovers, affairs... Can't we just be one? Can't you just make it not so complicated?"

"Lu,"

"Why are you so greedy? You want to marry my father, but you also want to have sex with your husband's daughter. Once in a while when you're in a good mood, you'd come to visit me and you'd treat me like a girlfriend, giving me false hope. You make me hope for things, and that's the worst part! You make me hope that one day you would get a divorce to be with me, and one day you would be Rose Alver, not Rose Solano, and one day you would call me the love of your life! You make me hope something I could never be able to have, for so many times... you abandoned me in that shithole."

“Because you wanted.”

And all of a sudden, the room became quiet. With her eyes turned red from her stressed out-crying, the only thing Luisa could only hear was the whimper of her own breath. 

"Shh... there, there."

Rose held Luisa tight in her arms, patted her down until she could catch her breath. Luisa didn't resist. 

"Luisa. It was you who called on me the day after you found out that your own wife had an affair on your bed. It was also you who were being all handsy on my legs under the table in front of Emilio. You were the one who begged me to stay knowing our relationship won't be able to become something greater than the one incomplete and fragile."

"Rose,"

"Lu, I will listen to anything you want. I will be your mother, I will be your lover and one day... I will be Rose Alver, just like you want me to be."

Rose grinned softly and wiped Luisa's tears away from her face using her fingertips. Luisa bit on her lips; she knew her too damn well. Rose knew what exactly Luisa wanted to hear.

"Would you give me a kiss?"

Saying that Rose pulled Luisa's face towards her. Luisa just closed her eyes and let Rose do what she intended to do. The shattered Martini Glass was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Roisa, I miss them so much. Good times...


End file.
